


A kitty

by twdsnsd18



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsnsd18/pseuds/twdsnsd18
Summary: Wendy blames her big heart when she brings an orange fluff ball home.





	A kitty

An orange ball of fluff stared at her innocently from the passenger seat. Wendy stared back, gently banging her head against the steering wheel. Why did she have to own the biggest, kindest heart ever?

Her girlfriend always said it was her strength and weakness.

“Do you promise to behave when we go inside?” she asked the tiny kitten as if it could understand her. Maybe it did. There was plenty of time for science to find that out.

She braced for her soul, hoping her beloved wouldn’t completely lose it once she took note of the tiny animal in her hold.

“I’m home!” Wendy announced shakily, making sure the kitten kept quiet.

“Bedroom!”

There were two options:

Take this chance to hide the kitten somewhere.  
Be honest with Irene

Both options were dangerous.

Wendy gulped nervously as she walked to the bedroom. The kitten must’ve sensed she was panicking because it started rubbing its head against her. Gah. Too cute.

She hid the tiny thing behind her back as she leaned against the doorframe, watching Irene put away some laundry of theirs. 

Irene noticed her arrival and asked, “Hungry?”

Nope. More like scared. But Wendy hummed in response anyways. “Starving.”

“Should we order take out?”

“Yeah, whatever you want.”

“Really?” Irene’s tone didn’t lack suspicion. “You never give in so easily.”

“I’m feeling generous today.” The kitten could agree with her.

“In that case, I want Chinese.”

“Sounds good.”

_Now, Wendy! Tell her now! Just show her the kitten!_

Irene must’ve sensed her inner turmoil because she raised a brow at her in question. “You alright, babe? You look a bit pale.”

“I’m great!” she squeaked a bit too loud and instantly regretted it because it shocked not just Irene and her self but also the cat. The small thing somehow leaped out of her hands and ran inside the bedroom. 

Irene immediately yelped and jumped onto the bed. “A rat!”

Wendy groaned, facepalming. “It’s not a rat.”

“The hell it ain't!”

“It’s a cat.”

“A what?!”

Getting on all fours, Wendy crawled around trying to find the frightened animal, softly cooing for it. It finally came out from under the bed and into her hold.

“I found it hiding under a bench when I was walking to the sandwich shop during lunch.”

“And you just took it with you to work?! And decided to bring it home?!”

Wendy became pensive. She was never prone to using her head. Hence her big heart constantly winning the brain vs heart battle. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“No.” Irene shook her head vigorously, making an X with her arms. “Absolutely not. You need to find another home for it.”

“But, Irene—“

“I said no.”

“That’s not fair.”

Irene crossed her arms, taking a firm stance. “Life isn’t fair.”

“We are in a relationship, not a dictatorship. I should have a say in things too and I say we are keeping the kitten.”

Oh, damn. She regretted that. Wendy rarely used a tone of defiance, especially against Irene. From all the years they’ve known each other plus being a couple, she may have only risen her voice a total of 4 times. It was difficult when you were just a big sweetheart and had a major soft spot for your girlfriend.

So, of course, Irene was taken aback, giving her a look that was unreadable. Wendy braced for whatever would come next. A glare, pillow to the face, banishment from the bed. Anything was plausible when Irene was upset.

However, nothing along the lines of Irene conceding defeat and chuckling softly was what she imagined. Scary sort of.

“You’re laughing. Why?” Wendy was absolutely confused.

“Because my girlfriend is amazing.”

“Uh…”

Irene sighed dramatically as she gracefully climbed off the bed. She beckoned Wendy with a finger. Wendy approached slowly with cautious eyes. 

“You really want to keep it?”

Wendy then realized what was going on. A wide grin replaced her confused pout. “I really do.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Irene nodded, softly smiling. “We can keep it.”

“You. Are. The. Best.”

“I know.”

After planting the biggest smooch on Irene’s cheek, Wendy jumped around excitedly while making dopey faces at the kitten. Irene watched and chuckled at her girlfriend’s childish antics.

Wendy calmed down because she realized she was only scaring the kitten even more. She turned to Irene who was back to putting laundry away and asked, “What should we name him?”

“How do you know it’s a he?”

“I checked, duh.”

“So, you’re positive?”

“Yes, what type of mother do you take me for? I’d never misgender our baby. Now, help me think of a name.”

“Your cat, your job.”

“Noooo. Our cat, our job.” she was given the _‘seriously?’_ expression. It was cute. But Wendy was adamant on getting Irene’s participation.

“Fine. Any ideas?”

“Well, he’s orange...so Orange?”

Irene guffawed. “We are not naming him after a fruit!”

“Geez, it was just a suggestion,” Wendy mumbled, petting the small furball.

“A terrible one.”

“Then you come up with one.”

“How about Nemo?” she nonchalantly proposes.

Wendy had to laugh at that. How couldn’t she? It was pretty funny. Naming a cat after a fish character was ironic but hilarious. She lifted the small thing up to her face and examined him, testing the name. Somehow, it suited him quite perfectly.

“I like it. You never fail me.”

Irene snuffed arrogantly, flipping her hair. “Nobody can do it better than me.”

Wendy gazed at her with stars in her eyes. It was a fact. Not a single soul could do it better than her beloved Irene. The woman was from another world. Amazingly ethereal. A real blessing. She could go on for days when it came to discussing anything about her girlfriend.

“I’m gonna go order the food, kay?” Irene left after ruffling her hair and closing her dropped jaw. 

Left alone with Nemo, Wendy absentmindedly began speaking to him again. “I’m surprised she handled this well. Do you think a diamond would scare her, too?” Nemo meowed softly in response. Weird. Maybe he could understand her. “You’re right. She’s a big girl. Irene can handle it.”

With Nemo as her trusty sidekick, Wendy would set off onto an adventure in finding the best diamond worthy of being presented to the one who nobody can do better than.


End file.
